


JohnDave Soulmate AU Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Beautiful title, I know))<br/>You were always suspicious of the bluetext color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Soulmate AU Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> heterochromia het·er·o·chro·mi·a (hět'ə-rō-krō'mē-ə)   
> n.   
> A difference in coloration in two structures or two parts of the same structure that are normally alike in color.

You lived in a weird world. At least you thought it was. You've been told that things weren't like this before. What changed? You don't know.

You lived in a world where everyone had something called "heterochromia." It's a weird thing that makes you have two different eye colors. You're right eye being your natural eyecolor and your left being the color of your soulmates natural eyecolor. When you see your own I looking back at you, your eyes change to the same color of your natural eye. How it works is a mystery to you.

Your eyes were red and blue, red being your natural color. You aren't entirely sure if your Bro ever found his but you know Dirk has. Just wear orange and green. Jake was his. You had always been suspicious but when Jake came to visit jerky here in Texas, you watched their eyes change before you. It was pretty cool. And though you'd never say it out loud, you were pretty jealous. You look like you can see a 3-D movie without needing the stupid glasses. That's half the reason you wore your shades.

The other is that your best bro John gave them to you as a birthday present a few years ago. You sometimes wonder if John is your soulmate. His text color was the same as your left eye but who knows. You've never asked him what his colors were just because you didn't think it was very cool of you to ask. John has asked you though. You always brushed it off telling him it didn't matter. He seemed a bit upset by that answer but oh well. You sometimes wanted to tell him just to see if your suspicions were right or not but you could never hit send.

You've typed it out plenty of times but never once hit send. Today would be different though. You would skype him and show him you eyes. That way you could both see. You sent him a quick text asking if he was able to to a video call. He got pretty excited seeing as you had never video called before.

You took a deep breath as you clicked "accept call." The face you saw didn't surprise you at all. Messy black hair, dorky glasses, buck teeth with a slight overbite. His eyes were what surprised you.

Red. And blue.

You took your shades of and set them aside. He gasped. He muttered something about how he was right after all.

Turns out you were too.

You watched as his eyes changed so that they both were blue. In the corner of your screen, you saw yours change too.

John grinned at you as you asked when you could meet his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I need suggestions for my next fic. Please.


End file.
